<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justin by MarGoddess_29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221171">Justin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarGoddess_29/pseuds/MarGoddess_29'>MarGoddess_29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarGoddess_29/pseuds/MarGoddess_29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The slowly way Clay Jensen falls in love with Justin Foley</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Foley &amp; Clay Jensen, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This week has been eternal and there are still two more days to go, I think, as I open my locker to take out my math book, when I hear Alex speaks to me. "Clay"</p><p>I turn to see him approach me."What's wrong Alex?"</p><p>“Have you seen Jess? She was supposed to accompanied Zach and me to the mall but I haven't seen her all day and she doesn't answer my messages" I can see he's worried, even though Jess was with Justin during the dance, Alex managed to forgive her and they are still friends. Although I've noticed that Alex prefers spending time with Zach more than anyone else.</p><p>"I haven't seen her, but she's sure with Justin somewhere"</p><p>Before Alex used to make a disgusted face at the mere mention of Jessica with Justin, now his expression stays neutral. "Even so, I am worried that she will not answer my messages"</p><p>“Have you tried texting Justin yet? He came with me to school, so they must both be here. "</p><p>“Okay, I'll write to him. Hey, are you sure you don't want to come with us? "</p><p>He asks me turning around to go to his classroom, which worries me a bit because there is no one to accompany him. I quickly close my locker and follow him. “Sure, I have an English assignment to finish by tomorrow and I don't want to stay up. Hey, why isn't there anyone accompanying you? "</p><p>"I could ask you the exact same question Clay, it was you who said we should walk in pairs, in threesomes if possible, to avoid being alone if Monty and his gang of degenerates approach us"</p><p>"I know, I was hanging out with Ryan and Courtney before I saw you, I told them that I had to go get some things to my locker and that they could go ahead of class, since there was a teacher in the hall" I lie because I don't want the others to know I was alone at school, today I don't have the will to be with anyone.</p><p>"I must admit Clay that to be a good kid you know how to lie, I texted Ryan to see where they were and he replied that he hadn't seen you since third period and we are already in fifth period, I know you weren't hanging out with anyone" Damn, Alex is very smart and intuitive, he is a lot like his dad in that way.</p><p>"Okay, I was alone during fourth period, but I kept in the eyes of the teachers the whole time," I reply.</p><p>"Even so Clay, you shouldn't walk around without anyone to accompany you and before you claim me, I was with Zach and he kept watching until I got to you before going to his class"<br/>
I must admit that Alex is right, it's just that I prefer to walk alone today. Before I can say anything in my defense, I see Jessica approaching us and behind her comes Justin.</p><p>"Alex forgive me that I did not answer your messages, I forgot to charge my cell phone this morning and I ran out of battery" she says and I see how Justin gets next to her, but does not make physical contact, those two have always had a complicated relationship and I no longer know if they are on good terms or not.</p><p>"I finally had time to upload it to Mr. Wittman's class and I could see your messages"</p><p>"It's okay Jessica, I just wanted to make sure you're going to the mall with us."</p><p>"Sure, I need to go buy a new pair of pants and a dress, Friday is Dad's birthday and he wants us to go to dinner at Ipolitos" she answers and I am relieved to see her expression.<br/>
Jessica has been one of those who has suffered the most in our small group, of course we have all gone through difficult situations, but I consider that Jessica and Tyler have had the worst part. That's why I'm glad to see a happy expression on her face, we've finally reached a point where we can talk about banal things like birthdays and dinners.</p><p>"Perfect, hey Justin" I turn to see Alex to make sure everything is fine, the last fight that these pair of idiots had was three weeks after the dance and since then things have been quiet, but among hormonal teenagers you never know. "What happened Alex?"</p><p>"Zach wants to go to the sports store and it usually takes about an hour there, which I hate because I don't like that store, so I thought you could join us and go with him as I help Jess choose his dress"<br/>
That surprises me a bit and from the faces of Justin and Jessica I can see that they are also surprised, it is the first time that Alex invites Justin anywhere.</p><p>"Mmm sure, I haven't been to that store for a long time, it will be nice to go with someone who knows sports, not like Clay" he says mockingly.</p><p>"How funny you are Justin, now if you allow me I have to go to class, as well as you"</p><p>"Yes mom" All three answer in unison and I can't help but roll my eyes, everyone likes to tease me by making jokes about how I look like a mother hen, but I can't help it, I have a very strong protective instinct, after what happened with Hanna I don't want to that none of my friends get hurt.</p><p>"Stop bothering and go to class" I walk to my classroom without turning to see if they listen to me or not, today I do not have the courage to worry and make sure they do the right thing.<br/>
I enter the room and sit down, I hope this class passes as quickly as possible. Unfortunately that does not happen, I see how each minute passes slowly by the clock on the wall and I can't help but think that nothing is going my favor.</p><p>Finally the bell rings and I get out as quickly as possible, I'm starving and I want to get to the cafeteria.</p><p>As I enter I can see Sheri, Courtney and Zach sitting at a table and although I am tempted to go outside to have a moment of peace, I don't, because I know they will follow me.<br/>
I sit next to Zach without saying anything and take my lunch out of my backpack. I bite into my apple and listen to Sheri and Zach talk.</p><p>“Then my mom comes in and starts asking about how I feel and that if I need to talk to someone, she is there for me. I think she has finally realized that these last few months have not been easy and that I need her support "</p><p>"Good Zach! It's good that you have your mom on your side" says Sheri. The correctional facility changed her, now she is more mature and responsible.</p><p>"Hello guys" I turn around and see Ryan, Alex, Jess, and Justin approach the table. "Where were you?"</p><p>"We had to accompany Ryan to the teachers' room and we were late" Alex replies and walks over to where I am sitting, without saying anything he sits between Zach and me and the three of us are tight so I move around to have more space.</p><p>"What's up with you?" I asked "You could have sat next to Sheri"</p><p>I feel like someone kicks me in the leg and I turn to see that Jessica is sitting next to me and is giving me a killer look.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"For someone so clever, Jensen you can be very ignorant," Ryan replies. And I still don't understand what's going on, I turn and see that both Alex and Zach are a little flushed. What is happening?</p><p>"Changing the subject" speaks Courtney "My parents are going for the weekend to visit some relatives, so I was thinking ..."</p><p>"In throwing a party, I'm in" Ryan interrupts.</p><p>"Not a party, one of our usual sleepovers" I smile at the word sleepover, it's rare that a group of teenagers keep doing this kind of thing, but on the other hand we are not normal teenagers.</p><p>"Sounds good, the last ones have been at Jess's house, it would be nice to change places" Alex speaks.</p><p>Since what happened at the dance, we have had these kinds of meetings, for some strange reason they help us feel better.</p><p>"I may go on Sunday, because on Saturday I have a date with a cute boy" says Ryan and I let out a sigh, I know how that "date" is going to end.</p><p>I take one last bite of my apple and grab my sandwich to devour it.</p><p>"What do you think Clay?" Courtney asks me and I swallow the piece of food in my mouth.</p><p>"Sounds good to me" I know my answer is very sharp, but to tell the truth I don't know if I want to go.</p><p>Just when I see that Jessica is going to say something to me the bell rings. How lucky, I grab my things and say goodbye to everyone.<br/>
I run to get to the room as soon as possible and thus avoid anyone. The bad thing is that I share class with Sheri and Justin and they both give me somewhat worried looks. God! Is that this day can not end now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked out the window of Zach's car at the nice houses in the neighborhood, he used to imagine what it would be like to live in one of them with a family, spending birthdays and holidays together.<br/>
Thanks to Clay, I no longer have to imagine it, well, you can say that the Jensens are not the perfect family but they are 1000 times better than my drug addicted mother. With them I don't have to go hungry or cold and for the first time in years I can celebrate my birthday with people who really love me.</p><p>I was startled to feel a hand landing on my leg.</p><p>"Earth calling Justin, do you hear me?" Jessica says with a small smile on her face.</p><p>"Sorry Jess, I was thinking of something else" I apologize.</p><p>"Don't worry, we just wanted to know if you want to eat something before you go shopping" with his words I notice Zach looking at me in the rearview mirror. Apparently I was very lost in my head that I did not listen to what they said.</p><p>"It's fine by me" I answer</p><p>"Perfect, because I'm starving," Alex answers from the passenger seat.</p><p>It's weird that until a few months ago Alex and I couldn't be in the same space without trying to fight each other. I wouldn't say that we are the best of friends but we have reached a point where we tolerate each other.</p><p>I notice how Zach's hand rests on Alex's leg, who would have thought these two were going to end up together. It is something recent, so much so that Clay has not realized it yet, but it must be admitted that Clay is not the most perceptive when it comes to romantic relationships.</p><p>"What's up, Zach? Have they made it to 2nd base yet?" I say playfully, I like to tease the tortolos.</p><p>"Justin!" Jess scolds me</p><p>"Don't worry Jess and for your information Justin, Alex and I are taking our time" Zach answers, sticking his tongue out at me like a little child.</p><p>"Hahaha sorry guys" I apologize laughing "It's just that I like to annoy caramelized couples, it's nothing against you."</p><p>"No problem, I'm just going to wait for you to finally come out to Clay to annoy you" says Alex and with that my laugh dies.</p><p>"Jess! Did you tell him?"</p><p>"It wasn't me, I swear" Jess fights back.</p><p>Then I turn to see Zach "I'm sorry Justin, It accidentally came off"</p><p>"What a friend" I say a bit annoyed, I have only told three people about my feelings for Clay, I don't want him to find out yet, I keep making plans to make Clay consider me as more than a friend or brother.</p><p>"It's okay Justin. I'm not going to say anything to him Clay. If you want, we can help you win him over", Alex speaks "You have to admit that Clay hasn't had the best of experiences with his love interests in the past, you're going to need a lot of help if you want him to go out with you "</p><p>What Alex says is true, Clay has only had two loves before and neither ended well. Hanna ended up dead and the cafe girl in a rehab clinic. Hell, Clay hasn't even had sex with anyone, if what Tony says is true. I still don't know how I'm going to win him over, but I do know that Clay Jensen will be mine.</p><p>"Thanks Alex, you're right. Clay is a great boy but he hasn't had good luck in relationships" I say just as we are about to enter the parking lot of the mall.</p><p>"Don't worry Justin, everything is going to work out with Clay, you'll see" Jess tells me at the same time that she gives me a small smile. I just hope it is as she says.</p><p>"The first thing you should do is convince Tony to help you, you must have him on your side because he knows a lot about Clay, after all he is his best friend" says Alex</p><p>"Tony doesn't like me very much, I don't think he will help me"</p><p>"That is why you must improve your relationship with Tony, Clay cares a lot about his friends as everyone knows and Tony is almost like a brother to him"</p><p>"Alex is right, we must improve your friendship with Tony" Jessica speaks.</p><p>"And how are we going to do that?" I ask a little frustrated "We have nothing in common"</p><p>"Maybe you should have an honest talk with him" comments Zach "Tony doesn't like those with a hidden agenda, maybe if you are honest with him about how you feel about Clay he will help you"</p><p>"That's a great idea Zach" says Jess "Justin, you need to talk to Tony"</p><p>"I don't know, I'm not very good with words."</p><p>“You must try. You can see it as a practice, it will help you improve when you go to talk to Clay "</p><p>"We got here," says Zach. At last, I am glad that my friends are helping me, but I don't want to stress over this situation anymore. I want to have a good time with them and then I will continue to plan my moves to make Clay Jensen my boyfriend.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>I came home mentally exhausted, I can't believe the day is not over yet. I climb the stairs to my room and as soon as i entered I throw my backpack on the floor and throw myself on the bed.</p><p>I stay there until I hear my mom's voice. "Good afternoon Clay, how was school for you?"</p><p>"Good" he answered simply, I don't want to talk right now.</p><p>"Alright, where is Justin?"</p><p>"He went with Zach, Alex and Jessica to the mall"</p><p>"Why didn't you go with them?"</p><p>"I have a report due tomorrow and I still have a long way to go"</p><p>"Okay, just remember that school is important but also hanging out with your friends" I like knowing that my mom cares more about my mental health but at this moment I just want to be alone.</p><p>"Yes mom, I already know"</p><p>"Well, your father is bringing dinner. I have to go out to see a client. I hope this weekend you start packing your things, your new room and Justin's is almost ready."<br/>
I had forgotten that my parents were converting the shed into a room for the two of us, so that we would no longer be so cramped.</p><p>"Sure" I answered and I sink my face back into the pillow to end the conversation. I hear my mother give a little sigh before feeling her kiss my head.</p><p>"Thanks Clay" she says before going out and closing the bedroom door.</p><p>At last alone. I know I should start with my homework, but I can only think how tired I feel, it's been a long week and it's not over yet.</p><p>I like having more friends, who I can trust, but sometimes I feel overwhelmed. When I only got together with Tony everything was easier, however now I am always accompanied.</p><p>I think that in itself what bothers me the most is having to share my room, Justin is a good person, a bit problematic but he is kind and considerate, I just am not used to being with someone almost all the time. And Justin is always around, what is weird and makes me feel guilty is that I hardly know anything about him, I know about his problems obviously, but I have an idea about his hobbies and tastes. Usually when we are in the room we do not tend to talk a lot, each one by his side, although he never stopped feeling his presence.</p><p>Sometimes at night, Justin tends to roll over in his bed. He seems to have some very ugly nightmares. I have tried to lift it, but it does not work. So I just sit on the floor next to him and gently caress his hand, that seems to calm him down a bit; Justin doesn't remember having bad dreams because in the morning he never talks about it. I have wanted to bring up the subject, although I am worried about disturbing him.<br/>
Aahhhhh, it's so hard to have a brother, I just hope this week is over soon, I need about two days off to recharge my brain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>